El Honor de un Samurai El Orgullo de un Saiyayin
by SenseiAgot
Summary: Esta historia es un Crossover entre Samurai X y Dragon Ball ¿Como es posible? Lean y veran, va lenta pero seguro y les digo, los mantendra interesados! Pronto episodios 4,5 y 6
1. Honor de Samurai Orgullo de Saiyayin

El Honor de un Samurai y el Orgullo de un Saiyayin 

_Una de esas aventuras que se quedan en leyenda_

by Sensei Agot Scorpion

* * *

Esta nueva obra de mi insana mente es un proyecto que ha estado en mi cabeza desde mis humildes inicios y que empezó a tomar forma en 1999, solo hasta el siguiente año empecé a escribir esta historia y la he readaptado y corregido muchas veces. En los últimos dos años al fin he creado los episodios en sus versiones definitivas y aquí les presento este crossover de obvias influencias: Rurouni Kenshin y Dragon Ball. ¿En que combinan? Ya lo verán. al menos les adelanto que es una de esas historias plenas de emociones al más clásico estilo de los fanfics. Esta historia se ubica en dos tiempos y dimensiones diferentes, que por un gran peligro debieron unirse. Grandes guerreros de estas dos dimensiones trabajaran juntos de la manera mas vinculada para salvar a sus dimensiones y al universo. En esta historia se forjaran grandes amistades y para algunos de ellos será la batalla más épica de sus vidas. 

* * *

-Prologo

-Evil Guys Profiles

-Good Guys Profiles

-Power Ranks

* * *

Guia de Episodios:

**Episodio 1: El Origen del Nuevo Peligro**

**Episodio 2: Rage, Pain and Fear/ La Reunión**

**Episodio 3: El Robo de los deseos de las Dragon Balls**

**Episodio 4: Saiyas en el planeta Tierra/ La Era de los Samurais**

**Episodio 5: Resurrection**

**Episodio 6: Fusion**

**Episodio 7: The Z Warriors vs. The New Saiyan-Swordsmen Force**

**Episodio 8: Defeated**

**Episodio 9: Run Away**

**Episodio 10: Pesadillas**

**Episodio 11: Resolución Final**

**Episodio 12: Son Goku va a la Dimensión Desconocida**

**Episodio 13: A Desperate Fight**

**Episodio 14: Miracle Fusion**

**Episodio 15: Interludio**

**Episodio 16: The New Hope / Let's Fight**

**Episodio 17: Super Fights 1**

**Episodio 18: Super Fights 2**

**Episodio 19: Super Fights 3**

**Episodio 20: The Master of The Universe: Gohiko the Ultimate Warrior**

**Episodio 21: 3 against 1**

**Episodio 22: Negaciones**

**Episodio 23: The Twisted & Perverse Warrior: Vegaito**

**Episodio 24: The Real Power**

**Episodio 25: La Madre de Todas las Batallas**

**Episodio 26: Last Scene, last move / El Movimiento Final**

**Episodio 27: Redención**

**Episodio 28: Dragon Ball's isn't Enough**

**Episodio 29: Celebraciones**

**Episodio 30: ¿The End? **


	2. Episodio 1

El Honor de un Samurai y el Orgullo de un Saiyayin 

_Una de esas aventuras que se quedan en leyenda_

by Sensei Agot Scorpion

**Episodio 1: El Origen del Nuevo Peligro**

* * *

El hospital tiene a unos nuevos visitantes en el área de maternidad, pues en el lapso de los últimos días habían nacido 9 niños. Esta cifra resultaba un tanto sorprendente porque normalmente en aquella raza los nacimientos eran espaciados y no muy numerosos, pero dos de esos niños eran prematuros y habían nacido el mismo día. Estos dos niños tendrían el mismo destino, ser enviados a algún planeta débil a conquistarlo. El primero de estos chiquillos tenia el cabello en varios picos hacia los lados, y su padre era un guerrero menor pero muy hábil llamado Bardock. El segundo ya era huérfano de padre y su madre murió en el parto. El primero fue llamado Kakarott y el segundo Demian. Poco sabían los bebes de esa clínica Saiyayin la desgracia que se avecinaba.

Dos días más tarde el emperador del mal Freezer decidió que los saiyayin no eran mas de utilidad, pero para la suerte de esos niños ya casi todos habían sido enviados a distintos rincones del universo lejos de la furia del temible Freezer. Los dos bebes prematuros no corrieron con la misma suerte, pero fueron lanzados en sus cápsulas momentos antes de la explosión de Vejitasei. Para los efectos de Freezer solo sobrevivieron cuatro guerreros de esta raza, incluido el príncipe Vegeta. Por algún suceso desconocido los planetas a los que habían sido enviados los otros niños habían sido destruidos, y por esto las cápsulas empezaron a vagar por el universo. A causa de un agujero negro los infantes fueron a dar a otra dimensión del tiempo y espacio, mientras que el bebe Kakarott en las narices de Freezer y Coola fue a dar al planeta tierra. Por su parte el otro chiquillo de cabellos alborotados fue a dar también a una extraña dimensión tras la explosión de Vejitasei que ocasiono una curvatura en el espacio tiempo.

Atrapados por un tiempo indefinido en el limbo hasta que un día salieron y aparecieron en otra dimensión. Cada una de las cápsulas espaciales de los 8 pequeños saiyayins fue a dar a un planeta distinto en la otra dimensión y al despertar cada bebe fue a dar a casa de alguna familia que luego eliminarían. Pero no en todos los casos fue así pues Demian vino a caer a un planeta de poderosos seres con aspecto humanoide, muy similares a los terrícolas pero de tez algo azulada, el planeta Zefir. Otro de los niños llamado Wort fue a dar a Santerium, planeta de unos pacíficos pero hábiles seres pequeños. Bramble la chica saiyayin termino en Yumaxte un planeta habitado en su totalidad por seres de aspecto similar a pulpos y todos del genero masculino, por lo tanto una raza a punto de desaparecer. Celery un bebe bastante violento, termino en el planeta de la raza guerrera Texactos donde tuvo oportunidad de hacerse muy fuerte. El saiyayin Cress sufrió lo indecible en el planeta Sadex Ferno 32, una especie de planeta presidio. Y los otros Cauliflow, Lettuce y Legumen fueron a dar a otros sistemas de planetas menos amenazadores. 

* * *

**El Más Fuerte Vive**

La vida de cada niño fue bastante distinta, pero ninguno olvido su herencia saiyayin. En el planeta Sadex Ferno el pequeño Cress fue maltratado y golpeado salvajemente, en un ambiente donde imperaba la ley del más fuerte no tuvo más remedio que fortalecerse rápidamente y a toda costa para sobrevivir. A los cinco años el niño ya había asesinado a miles de personas y se hacia día a día mas poderoso y despiadado. 

**????:** Quien rayos eres tu mocoso? 

**????a: **soy el rostro de tu muerte insecto, y prepárate a conocerme 

En las afueras de una ciudad en Sadex Ferno 32, un joven con el cabello largo hasta los hombros y con picos sobresaliendo levemente a los costados se enfrenta a un guardia imperial. El guardia esta algo atemorizado pues había corrido el rumor de que un chico humanoide con cola estaba causando destrozos en el planeta. Era algo inconcebible pues el planeta en cuestión estaba lleno de la peor escoria del universo, y se decía que este muchacho era más peligroso que los rufianes que ya había. En efecto el chico ante el correspondía con la descripción dada del humanoide peligroso. 

Guard1: Jajajaja eres muy gracioso chico--dijo con algunas dudas sobre su valor. 

????a: En serio? Pues ya no te lo pareceré tanto! 

Con un espectacular salto el joven con cola se abalanzo sobre el pobre guardia y le tomo del cuello. La presión ejercida era intensa y el guardia empezaba a retorcerse de dolor. El chico de cabello oscuro de repente empezó a despedir un brillo e instantes después sus ojos se tornaban azules y sus cabellos amarillos, su musculatura se incremento y con la expulsión de poder la cabeza del guardia estallo. Al instante aparecieron docenas de guardias más provenientes desde el cuartel cercano a la desolada ciudad y se paralizaron al ver el charco de sangre que había quedado junto al soldado muerto. Aterrados miraron al joven que despedía un brillo dorado y tenia el rostro lleno de sangre. 

Guard2: Quien diablos eres!? 

Guard3: Responde, muchacho si no quieres morir! 

????a: Morir? El débil es el que muere, y en este caso ustedes son los débiles. No veo por que razón decirle mi nombre a ustedes pero lo haré. Mi nombre es Cress, aunque para ustedes seria más apropiado llamarme "muerte" 

Guard2: que dijiste!? 

Guard4: Sobre el! 

Cerca de 60 guardias se arrojaron hacia el muchacho y usaban sus armas de plasma, pero el chico los eludía o recibía sin inmutarse para luego ir destrozando uno a uno a sus enemigos mientras se relamía la sangre que bajaba de su rostro. Su mirada evocaba a la de un León que sale de caza mientras la de los pobres guardias eran de cervatillos que no tenían siquiera el valor de huir del peligro. 

* * *

**Y les llego la gloriosa muerte**

Planeta Texactos, una extraña nave hizo un agujero en el piso. En medio de la propiedad de una familia que habitaba en un desolado paraje. La raza de guerreros Texactos tenia torsos humanos y piernas velludas como de carnero, eran poderosos y hábiles pero con el ocupante de la cápsula les llego su glorioso final. 

El niño Celery fue adoptado a pesar de ser muy distinto a los demás, desde pequeño destaco por su fuerza y era admirado en la comunidad. En el planeta lo importante era ser fuerte, la dura formación militar convirtió al niño en un soldado perfecto. Pero un día... 

???b: Celery! que te sucede? 

Celery: a mi? nada...el deseaba pelear y lo mate. 

???b: has asesinado a tu hermano menor, que te sucede? 

Celery: Mi hermano? Solo era un enemigo. 

**???b:** Enemigo? Era de tu misma raza, y los guerreros de Texactos nunca matan a un hermano. 

Celery: pero lamentablemente para ustedes, yo no soy un guerrero Texactos... 

???b: que dijiste? 

Celery: soy un guerrero Saiyayin y seré yo quien les de la gloriosa batalla para la que se preparan! 

Ante un ejercito de miles de soldados del planeta que entrenaban Celery el saiyayin, elimino a su hermano de crianza y a su padre de crianza. Y en medio de una brutal batalla el antes gran y respetuoso soldado se convirtió en el rival esperado por esta raza guerrera. En una épica batalla la raza Texactos fue derrotada por el temible súper saiyayin 2. Los decapitados eran docenas y las fracturas eran demasiadas, en tres furiosos días de batalla empezó el inicio del fin. 

En un momento cumbre dos hombres estaban uno frente al otro... 

Celery: puf, estoy agotado y tu tienes una oportunidad... 

???c: no dudes que la usare. 

Celery: Vamos Astarc, eres muy poderoso pero sabes que no tienes oportunidad. 

Un amigo de la infancia, el único con quien quizás el rudo corazón del violento jovencito se entendía era ahora su oponente. Celery debía cumplir con su misión, la tarea que le fue encargada por su raza y por eso no debía tener miramientos de ningún tipo. Se arranco la destrozada camisa, descubriendo así su inmenso torso. Apretó los dientes de su cuadrada mandíbula y se puso en posición. Lo mismo hizo su igual de corpulento amigo Astarc, el más prometedor entre los Texactos. Pero el final llego, y habiendo perdido su brazo ante un ataque de su antiguo compañero el joven solo cerro los ojos. 

Astarc: Hazlo de una...argh...vez! 

Celery: _Farewell my friend _, si no es así no tendrás tu honrosa muerte! 

El ultimo ataque de ki hizo pulverizarse poco a poco el cuerpo y toda el área de la pelea, y esa fue la terrible conclusión. 

* * *

**Locura y Venganza**

Zefir, un planeta pacifico como el que más; a primera vista el lugar no tenia gente poderosa pero las cosas no eran así. El pequeño Demian llego a este planeta pero a diferencia de los otros el no fue adoptado ni nada por el estilo. Su nave cayo en la llamada zona prohibida del planeta, y al aterrizar la cápsula se dio un duro golpe en la cabeza. Durante sus primeros años vivió entre las bestias del bosque, pero al final se largo de allí. Al llegar a la civilización el jovencito se percato de la ausencia de colas en los lugareños y opto por arrancar la suya. 

Con la mente en blanco fue recluido en centros de salud mental, donde además le cortaban la cola cada vez que le volvía a salir. Uno de los muchos días allí uno de los doctores llevo a su pequeña hija al lugar; el pequeño Demian vio a la niña y no pudo sino sentir curiosidad. El pequeño "desquiciado" como solían decirle, había encontrado una amiga. Durante los siguientes días el chiquillo que en sus primeros diez años de vida se crió entre bestias y enloqueció, que gracias a las tres lunas del planeta logro sobrevivir ahora tenia...un amigo. 

Un par de años luego, cuando recién cumplió doce de vida fue sacado por el padre de la chica de ese manicomio. Ahora vivía con una familia de Zefirianos, raza de tez ligeramente azulada pero por lo demás idéntica a los humanos. La felicidad llego a la vida del chico que no recordaba su pasado, pero que poco a poco en sus sueños vivía. 

Demian: ahh, donde estará Celine? 

Celine: Aquí estoy Demian! 

De repente la chica soltó un quejido... 

Demian: que te paso? 

Celine: me pico una avispa, snif 

Demian: donde esta? la matare! 

Celine: no lo hagas, te puede lastimar. 

Demian: no te preocupes Celine. yo soy un Saiya.... 

????d: Debes seguir el consejo de Celine. Demian hasta el más débil de los seres puede llegar a ser fuerte, y se puede aprender algo de cada ser, no debes apresurarte en eliminar lo que te moleste. Aprende de ellos antes de actuar. 

Demian: como diga doctor Abiss...:( 

Celine: mira hacia allá! 

En ese momento un ave que se acercaba a la avispa para cazarla fue atacada por cientos de otras avispas. 

Doctor Abiss: Lo ves? Hay que aprender para vencer, no todo es lo que aparenta. 

Esas palabras se grabaron en la mete del joven Demian, que con el pasar del tiempo recobro su memoria y supo cual era su misión. Entreno duro entre los mejores de ese planeta y prospero rápidamente. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que no tenia posibilidades de ganar y conquistar el planeta pues los guerreros de allí tenia la misma fuerza de un súper saiyayin. Aunque él fuera muy fuerte no podría con toda una raza dotada de ese poder, así que escondió sus intenciones y estas se disfrazaron y disminuyeron. 

Así que opto por simplemente aprender de los sabios y pacifistas miembros de Zefir, que además eran muy poderosos. Pero hubo un acontecimiento que hizo revivir en él la locura extrema y la furia vengativa que lo condujo a hacer una atrocidad y abandonar el planeta al encuentro de los saiyayins. 

* * *

El Origen es este, el inicio del peligro. Así se formaron las amenazas que ahora aterrorizaran el Universo entero, unos más y unos menos malvados, pero al fin y al cabo la causa de un peligro que extinguirá la vida en otra dimensión. Prepararse no es suficiente, entrenar no es la solución y solo queda esperar por un milagro. Luego de que cada Saiyayin a excepción de Demian, acabo con el planeta la que llego era la hora de la reunión de los ultimos herederos de la gloria saiyayin.

* * *

Siguiente

**Notas del Autor: **Este ha sido el inicio de este crossover que de verdad les gustara. Es un proyecto que ronda mi cabeza hace mas de un año y ahora es que al fin lo inicie. En este momento esta lista casi la mitad de la historia pero la sacare al publico poco a poco para evitar que cuando no tenga tiempo de escribir no tener nada que enviarles. En este primer episodio se avanza bien poco o nada en la historia, es algo flojillo por ser la presentación de nuestro villanos de turno. La razon de esto es que le dare mucho valor a los villanos esta vez y destacare su personalidad, y si se dieron cuenta podran intuir quienes son los verdaderos supervillanos esta vez y a quien se parecen en el mundo de los samurais de la era Meiji. Por ahora me despido y esperen el proximo episodio que viene muy pronto.


	3. Episodio 2

El Honor de un Samurai y el Orgullo de un Saiyayin 

_Una de esas aventuras que se quedan en leyenda_

by Sensei Agot Scorpion

**Episodio 2: Rage, Pain and Fear/ La Reunión**

* * *

"Me siento en un vació perpetuo, la soledad ha sido mi compañera desde hace mucho y de hecho siento un gran cariño por ella. Pero últimamente siento un gran dolor en mi corazón y la soledad empieza a matarme lentamente, es una sensación punzante y tiene algo de placentera si te gusta sufrir un poco. Lo que me impide superar esta soledad es un lazo invisible a cosas que no conozco realmente que son, y el sentimiento de impotencia por no poder dejar de sentirme así es lo peor de todo. Claro! Eso es obvio teniendo en cuenta que soy un ser extremadamente orgulloso e incapaz de aceptar la derrota, pero esta pena que me embarga me esta haciendo sentir la hiel de la derrota por vez primera en mi vida...y no quisiera creer que es solo el inicio de una carrera de derrotas y decepciones._  
  
Estoy en la inmensidad, sin lugar a donde ir y sin hogar al que acudir en esta situación. Me gustaría creer que hay algún lugar para mí, en el cual ser aceptado tal y como soy sin que nadie se ofenda o moleste por ser lo que soy. En mi habita un monstruo capaz de dañar a todos, incluso a quienes quiero y esa es otra de las causas de mi soledad. Quizás no estoy tan solo como creo. ¿Pero como darme cuenta en medio de esta pena? Lo más frustrante de todo es que no sé que es lo que me molesta, es algo tan profundo que hace que aleje a todo el que intente acercarse. Yo soy la causa de mi soledad, y esta se alimenta de mis más obscuros sentimientos, despertando en mis impulsos negativos que hacen que me separe más y más de todos, con eso solo me hago más solitario.  
  
Hay quien huye de la soledad, pues teme encontrarse así mismo en la soledad y ver lo terrible que puede ser. Ese no es mi caso, pues me gusta casi todo lo que veo y no quisiera cambiar nada de lo que soy. En todo caso que es lo que me hace infeliz? Es raro teniendo en cuenta que me gusta lo que veo en mi interior, al menos la mayoría del tiempo. También siento que extraño terriblemente a alguien, solo que ya creo que no puedo recordar quien es; son diferentes rostros y momentos. Siento ganas de llorar por eso, pero yo casi nunca lloro y no quiero empezar a hacerlo. Cuando lo pienso lo que me molesta no es la soledad, sino mi imposibilidad para dejar de sentirme así. Existe otro problema...no sé que quiero y eso es otra cosa que me molesta pues no suelo ser así, además ahora indeciso? Yo? Tiene que ser un mal chiste, uno de muy mal gusto y muy irónico refiriéndose a alguien como yo. Esta chica, esta mujer que es casi mi hermana puede ser lo que espero, pero como saberlo? Celine, será que tu y yo..."_

Así cavilaba el joven Demian que hace un tiempo se había enterado de su pasado y de que era un saiyayin. Claro...eso entrañaba algo que en realidad no quería hacer pero que existía en su interior como una necesidad imperiosa y era destruir Zefir. En los últimos años ese lugar era verdaderamente su hogar y Celine despertaba un extraño sentimiento en él, algo que llamaban amor y que él empezaba a entender. Tenia 25 años y desde hace una década sabia que su destino era acabar ese planeta, pero del dicho al hecho hay mucha diferencia.

* * *

En medio de su soledad empezaba a sentir un rayo de esperanza el joven Demian, sus vivos ojos negros lo eran aun más cuando veía a Celine. En realidad no quería destruir el hogar de su amor, solo quería seguir viviendo allí en paz. Pero el destino quería otra cosa...

**????:** Crees que funcione esto? 

**????a: **si, además quien dudara de nosotros? El principal acusado seria ese sujeto extraño.

**????: **Tienes razón, es lo menos que podemos hacer. Además ese tipo es una amenaza para nuestro planeta, así hasta le hacemos un favor a los regentes jajajajaja.

Una ola de crímenes, robos y destrucción empezó a sacudir a Zefir por primera vez en cientos de años. Era algo inconcebible en un planeta tan pacifico como ese y por lo tanto nadie estaba listo. El joven protegido del eminente Dr. Abiss empezó a investigar junto a otros Zefirianos quien era el culpable de los robos de tecnología espacial. Pero aconteció algo inesperado para el joven Demian.

**????1:**: Miren esto!

** ????2:** Que viste Damefire?

**Damefire: **Mi señor Andrexei, hay un cabello negro aqui en la escena del crimen!

** Andrexei: **Que? Pero...eso es imposible, el único culpable posible es ese chico! En nuestro planeta nadie tiene los cabellos negros...

Los culpables de un brutal robo y asesinato en los laboratorios científicos de la ciudad decidieron inculpar al joven saiyayin de sus crímenes, por ser un alíen en ese planeta era obvio que con un detalle así la culpa recayera sobre él sin que se llevara a cabo ninguna investigación. Pero mientras esto sucedía...

Dr. Abiss: Demian, entrenando tan temprano?

Demian: Uff, Ah?--dijo Demian con desgano--si doctor, usted bien sabe que solo deseo ser más y más fuerte.

Dr. Abiss: eso me alegra, es bueno que este entusiasmado. ¿Pero no deberías seguir en las investigaciones de los crímenes?

Demian: si señor, iré más tarde no se preocupe. 

Momentos después entra Celine en el jardín de la casa donde Demian solía entrenar y el joven no puede evitar sonrojarse ante su presencia. Ella es delgada y con una envidiable figura, su tez azul pálido no le resta belleza ante los ojos del saiyayin y además esa era la única diferencia entre ellos pues...anatómicamente no había problemas. Lo que más le gustaba eran sus ojos, ligeramente rasgados y de un color miel intenso, su cabello caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros y era de un tono dorado muy hermoso. Mucho había pasado desde que había llegado a casa del doctor y su hija, y aunque habían vivido como hermanos el sentimiento que le unía a ella era algo más que filial.

Celine: Hola! Que hacen?

Dr. Abiss: Oh cariño, solo charlaba con Demian y le decia que no se esforzara tanto

La chica se acerco y abrazo a su padre

Celine: vamos papá sabes que por más que se lo digas nunca dejara de hacerlo, le encanta llegar al limite.

Soltó un momento a su padre y planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla del joven para luego quedarse abrazado a su cintura, gesto que hizo sonrojar aun más al saiyayin...

Demian: Ah..ah..bueno es que...

Celine: que paso Dem? jajajajajaja

Dr. Abiss: jajaja bueno hija no te falta razon!

En buen doctor salió del jardín sonriente, en realidad en joven saiyayin había sido una bendición esos años. El hombre también se sentía solitario tras la muerte de la mamá de Celine y ese joven saiya que tenia 15 años viviendo con ellos le recordaba a si mismo cuando era joven y al verlo con su hija no podía dejar de sentir algo así como un Dejavu, como si la historia de su vida se repitiera en los dos jóvenes. Esperaba que algún día se casaran y fueran muy felices, pero el sonido del intercomunicador le saco de sus ensoñaciones... 

Dr. Abiss: Que deseaban caballeros?--dijo amablemente a los oficiales.

Oficial1: Venimos a detener a Demian por los robos de tecnología espacial y los asesinatos.

Dr. Abiss: Pero de que habla? Esta usted loco? Él no ha hecho nada de eso, se lo puedo asegurar.

Oficial2: Lo lamento señor pero él es el culpable y tenemos una prueba. Se encontró un cabello negro en la escena del crimen.

De repente Demian sale del jardín acompañado por Celine, esta sudado y agotado y mira perplejo la escena que se le presenta como inconcebible. El doctor le grita que huya mientras detiene a los oficiales, estos sacan un arma de energía y apartan al profesor que cae dolorido. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue terrible, uno de los oficiales disparo hacia Demian quien eludió el disparo pero un segundo disparo le iba a alcanzar cuando Celine se interpuso a la descarga...

Demian: NOOO!!!!

Dr. Abiss: CELINE!!!

Un segundo después preso de una furia arrolladora el joven de cabellos alborotados sufrió un cambio sorprendente, sus pupilas se hicieron totalmente blancas y las venas de su cuerpo se brotaron a través de sus músculos que aumentaban más y más de tamaño. En una repentina explosión de energía su cabello se torno dorado y sus ojos azules, lo mismo paso con los vellos de su cola. De un salto llego hasta donde estaban los dos sorprendidos oficiales y con dos energy ha los mando a cientos de metros de distancia, luego descorazonado se acerco a la chica que estaba inerte en el suelo. El padre de la chica lloraba mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la chica.

Dr. Abiss: calma nena todo estara bien

Celine: Pa...pá yo sé que Demian no hizo nada él es bueno...

Dr. Abiss: yo...yo lo sé hija mia--dijo sollozando-- y no permitire que le hagan esto.

Demian: Celine...no me dejes por favor, yo te...yo te amo--las lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y la frustración se hizo patente en sus ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, justo cuando había decidido vivir en paz esto sucedía.

Celine: Yo..también te amo--susurro mientras se le escapaba un suspiro.

La chica tomo las manos de los dos hombres tiernamente y los miro llena de ternura, Demian pudo ver su reflejo en las pupilas de la chica y fue cuando se percato de su transformación. No pudo ocultar su sorpresa al verse pero en el momento eso no importaba. El doctor por su parte estaba perdido en sus pensamientos sin saber que hacer cuando la chica volvió a hablar.

Celine: Ahora...estaré de nuevo con mamá, no se sientan tristes por mi...

La chispa de la vida se escapo de las pupilas de la joven de cabellos dorados y dulces ojos ambarinos mientras su padre rompía en llanto y el enfurecido Demian luchaba por contener las lagrimas y apretaba sus puños hasta hacerse daño. El dolor era inmenso para ambos, pero pronto llegaron las fuerzas policiales y tomaron a los hombres por sorpresa. Demian fue apresado pero estaba tan triste que ni siquiera se defendió, y el Dr. Abiss andaba aun en shock por su hija. Aun convertido en SSJ Demian fue encerrado en una celda de energía, lo único en su mente era vengar la muerte de Celine, la furia le carcomía hasta los huesos y el dolor en su alma era inmenso; no le importaba en absoluto limpiar su nombre solo algo habitaba en su mente y era la venganza.

* * *

Después de unos días encerrado empezó su juicio y a pesar de lo empeñado que estaba Abiss por liberarlo no había nada que hacer, el joven tenia una mirada sombría y no levantaba la cabeza pero su poder se elevaba más y más, de repente el tribunal se estremeció...

SSJ Demian: Ustedes malditos, juran seguir a la justicia--se levanto enardecido--pero me culpan solo por una estupida prueba! Me han visto con alguna nave espacial? No! Ustedes solo me culpan porque soy un alíen y no pertenezco aqui, pero yo seré el instrumento de su destrucción!

Dr. Abiss: Demian que dices?

SSJ Demian: Doctor usted ha sido muy bueno conmigo y no se como pagarle, pero estos sujetos mataron a su hija que es la mujer que amaba, de que sirve toda su sabiduria si no pueden ver más alla de sus narices!

Ante el pánico de todos en el estrado Demian expulso una tremenda cantidad de poder antes de que los guardias saltaran sobre él y como una exhalación desapareció de la vista de todos. Momentos después estaba detrás de uno de los guardias y le golpeaba violentamente en el cuello para dejarlo desmayado. Luego los poderosos soldados imperiales de Zefir irrumpieron en la sala y Demian escapo abriendo un agujero en el techo.

SSJ Demian: sé que son muy poderosos guardias imperiales, pero podran detenerme?

????: quieres probar chico? Yo Damefire soy capaz de vencerte solo!

Haciendo estallar más su poder y furia Demian paso al SSJ2 cuando apenas hace unos días había logrado el primer nivel. La lucha inicio con un ki blast de Damefire que el saiyayin evadió rápidamente, pero no esperaba el golpe en el abdomen del guerrero imperial. No bien se recobraba del ataque del sujeto recibió una serie de puñetazos consecutivos y luego una descarga de rayos de energía que lo lanzaron contra el edificio de la corte donde le juzgaban.

Dr. Abiss: Demian detente! No puedes vencerle, es mejor que pares mi hija no querría verte sufrir!

SSJ2 Demian: Jamas, me llevare a estos infelices conmigo!

La furia era cada vez mayor en el chico que no se contuvo, elevo lentamente sus anos sobre su cabeza y las entrelazo. Una gran cantidad de energía se acumulo en alrededor de él y en especial en sus manos, su aura crecía más y más mientras preparaba su ataque pero Damefire no iba a esperar a que terminara de cargar energía y arremetió sobre él. Lo que no esperaba el oficial era que el chico ejecutara una teletransportación para quedar a sus espaldas y para cuando se dio cuenta:

SSJ2 Demian: DEADLY EXECUTION!!!

El joven saiyayin usaba sus manos unidas como una pistola para lanzar violentas ráfagas de energía que impactaron de lleno en el Damefire y en todo a su paso, las caras de terror de los habitantes de Zefir que presenciaban la brutal técnica de Demian hacían que este solo deseara continuar y acabar con todos ellos. Los restos mortales de Damefire cayeron al suelo ante la atónita mirada de todos los demás guardias que se aprestaron a luchar, pero el joven tenia otra idea y bajo a tierra donde empezó a masacrar a todo civil a su paso, estaba enloquecido y lleno de la savia de decenas de muertos. La sangre resbalaba por sus manos y su mirada estaba perdida en el limbo pero lo que siguió a continuación es indescriptible...

Quitándose su saco el doctor Abiss se coloco frente al enloquecido chico y le miro crudamente tras los cristales de sus lentes, pero era una actitud fingida pues lagrimas bajaban por su rostro al ver que el pobre joven había vuelto a ser como antes debido al dolor que tenia por la muerte de Celine. No podía negar que el también querría matar a los culpables, pero si algo le habían enseñado su esposa e hija era a amar y perdonar.

Abiss: Demian, Demian!

SSJ2 Demian: arf arf arf, grrr, grrr

Abiss: escúchame Demian no debes seguir, yo entiendo tu dolor pero estas asesinando a inocentes!

Una voz se dirigió a Abiss desde las ruinas de la corte...

Andrexei: doctor Abiss es inútil intentar razonar con él, perdió la cordura! Y aun cuando sea inocente de lo que se le acuso esta masacre que causo no tiene perdón, apártese para que podamos matarle!

Abiss: eso no lo permitiré inspector Andrexei, recuerde mi estatus en esta civilización y sepa usted que lo que sus oficiales hicieron en mi casa es a causa de todo este desastre!

Andrexei: eso lo entiendo señor pero esto no terminara bien, ese chico le matara...CUIDADO ABISS!!!

En el momento e que la advertencia salía de los labios del inspector el ataque de Demian ya había iniciado y su puño penetraba en Abiss y salía por su espalda. Con un gesto de dolor Abiss miro con los ojos desorbitados a Demian y en sus ultimas fuerzas le tomo de los hombros y estrello su cráneo contra el de él. La luz volvió a los ojos de Demian quien quedo en shock al ver lo que había sucedido, miro aterrado y arrepentido a Abiss que le correspondió con una mirada de infinita comprensión y consuelo para por ultimo decir...

Abiss: No te preocupes hijo...ahora estaré con mi esposa e hija de nuevo... no dejes que el odio te consuma

SSJ2 Demian: doctor...doctor--dijo con los ojos nublados por las lagrimas que pugnaban por escapar--DOCTOR!!!!!

El desconsolado y terriblemente asustado de si mismo Demian ejecuto un ultimo ataque y abrazando al cadáver de Abiss estallo su ki que rodeo un par de kilómetros a la redonda y luego salió volando rumbo a la zona prohibida donde vivió de niño. Tras sí tenia a todo él ejercito de ese planeta que llegaba a cien millones de enemigos con un poder cercano a de un súper saiyayin y algunos de ellos incluso más fuertes que é. Entro en la selva abandonada y llena de monstruos en el momento en que la luna del planeta se dejaba ver al atardecer, pronto encontró lo que buscaba...una cápsula en muy mal estado en la cual entro y presiono unos cuantos botones para que despegara. Instantes después ya estaba elevándose para desaparecer en el obscuro espacio exterior con rumbo desconocido y un odio por todo ser vivo que rebasaba la poca cordura que le quedaba.

* * *

Ya en el espacio la nave empezó a hacer un ruido, un sonido agudo y repetitivo se dejaba colar por los oídos de Demian que se apresuro a presionar el botón para establecer la comunicación. Una voz que desconocía le llamo por su nombre...

????: Hey quien va? Demian?

Demian: Quién demonios es?

????: es esa la manera de tratar a un hermano saiyayin? Mi nombre es Cauliflow, guerrero saiyayin como tu.

Demian: saiyayin? Eres de casa?

Cauliflow: eso acabo de decir eres estúpido o que?

Demian: no, y mejor me vas respetando insecto si no quieres morir joven!

Cauliflow: como sea estúpido, te llamo para volver a Vejitasei las coordenadas están siendo enviadas a la computadora de tu nave pues al parecer se apresuraron tanto en mandarte al espacio que ni siquiera pusieron un mapa estelar decente jajajaja. Espera te comunico con las otras señales.

Demian andaba perplejo pues por primera vez en su vida tenia contacto con alguien de su raza y resultaba ser un completo pendejo. Espero pacientemente a ver si entraban las demás comunicaciones, y no tuvo que esperar mucho.

????2: Demian?

Demian: si?

????2: Hola guapo, mi nombre es Bramble. 

Demian: ujum...

????3: Que tal todos? Aprovecho para presentarme soy Legumen el súper saiyayin!

????4: Insecto...te crees mucho? Yo soy el verdadero súper saiyayin de la legenda, el gran Lettuce!

????5: Que incompetentes son todos ustedes, yo soy Wort y vengo desde el desaparecido planeta Santerium.

Demian: ustedes mataron a la gente de los planetas a los que llegaron?

Bramble: por supuesto corazón.¿ Tu no?

Cauliflow: ya decía que el chico era un inútil...

Wort: muchacho tuviste algún problema para lograrlo

Demian: no creo que sea de su incumbencia...

Legumen: es mejor que obedezcas a tus superiores chico

Lettuce: ¿Quieres morir tan pronto? Es mejor que nos respondas.

De repente una voz interrumpió a los que hablaban...

????6: Será mejor que todos se callen si no quieren que les haga tragar la lengua, obedézcanme o los eliminare a todos!

????7: Será mejor que te calmes Celery, tenemos que reunirnos en Vejitasei y reportar nuestros logros. Dejen las discusiones por tonterías y dedíquense a lo que nos incumbe. Por cierto mi nombre es Cress, y soy el del rango más alto en nuestro grupo expedicionario.

Demian: lo que digan, ya hablaremos.

* * *

El resto del viaje discurrió tranquilo, en determinado punto todas las naves se reunieron y viajaron en formación recta hasta las coordenadas donde se suponía debía estar Vejitasei, pero en realidad estaba un planetoide totalmente desierto. La reunión de los ocho niños saiyayin no era lo que esperaban, todos estaban sorprendido y se enfrentaron ante la cruda realidad que tenían frente a si. Tras consultar la información de sus naves llegaron a la conclusión de que habían ido a dar a otra dimensión, y lo que más les sorprendía era que a pesar de eso todos fueron a dar a la misma realidad. Tras las respectivas peleas de rigor el chico Demian, Cress y Celery tomaron el mando del grupo al demostrar ser los más fuertes. 

Según los registros de sus naves vejitasei había explotado y por eso se abrió esa curvatura espacio tiempo por la que cada uno bajo distintas circunstancias había caído en esta nueva dimensión. Luego de varias discusiones sobre que curso de acción tomar decidieron buscar otro planeta que habitar y entrenar para luego tomar control del universo, pero antes salió otro tema que discutir...

Cress: según los registros otro niño nació el mismo día que tu Demian, y su nombre es Kakarott.

Celery: que sugieres? Debemos buscarlo?

Demian: es algo lógico, pero antes preparémonos para la conquista de este universo... y la futura destrucción de Zefir--dijo para si mismo por ultimo el saiyayin.

Cauliflow: me parece bien, pero espero que nos enseñen esos trucos suyos como la teletransportación...

Bramble: es cierto, es una habilidad útil y no deben ser egoístas.

Cress: es mejor que callen pues los únicos que sabemos esa técnica somos Celery, Demian y yo y así se quedara...

Celery: muy cierto y ni se les ocurra intentar desobedecernos pues saben lo que les espera.

Los cinco saiyas a coro: Cómo digan señores!

Tras discutir todas estas banalidades iniciaron los años del entrenamiento de los saiyayins y su búsqueda de la conquista y destrucción de esta dimensión. Demian tenia una carta en el bolsillo para la consecución de su principal objetivo, que era destruir Zefir pero sentía que algo le faltaba para poder lograrlo y su búsqueda tendría fin en un pequeño planeta donde se supone esta Kakarott o mejor dicho...Son Goku.

* * *

Siguiente

**Notas del Autor: **Este episodio se fue más que todo en mostrar la historia de Demian, o algunos rasgos de ella. Tengo como plan hacer luego side stories de cada saiyayin y su infancia, o mejor dicho de mis tres villanos supremos: Cress, Celery y el pobre incomprendido Demian. Aqui ya planteo más de la historia y se ve venir lo bueno, ustedes dirán y que fue del crossover? Pues ya viene! En un rato nos encontraremos en la tierra, año 1883 y viajando de Europa al Japón de los samuráis. Pero antes de eso debo colocar el escenario que me permitirá hacer algunas cosas en el fic que no podría hacer de otra forma sin caer en idioteces arguméntales, así que solo esperen un poco. Saludos! Para criticas, tomatazos y amenazas de muerte escríbanme que responderé con gusto.


	4. Episodio 3

El Honor de un Samurai y el Orgullo de un Saiyayin 

_Una de esas aventuras que se quedan en leyenda_

by Sensei Agot Scorpion

**Episodio 3: El Robo de los deseos de las Dragon Balls**

* * *

**La Preparación de la Conquista Definitiva**

A partir del primer encuentro entre ellos los nuevos aliados saiyayin emprendieron un viaje por el universo con multiples propositos. Antes de emprender la conquista total del universo habia que aprender lo más posible de el, la experiencia de Demian en Zefir le habia dado una muy buena herramienta y era hora de utilizarla; los tres lideres serian los encargados de iniciar la ejecución de estas labores. En Zefir tenian a unos aliados de un lejano planeta que disponian de una tecnica especial llamada la fusion, por lo tanto la primera fase era aprender esa tecnica. 

Demian: Lo primero es ir a ese planeta...

Cress: Me parece muy bien, somos muy fuertes pero quizas sea util en algun momento; aun para mi hehehe.

Celery: Pero no es mejor simplemente destruir lo que nos estorbe y ya? De esa forma nos evitaremos problemas!

Demian: el plan es ser más y más fuertes y la mejor manera de serlo es aprender lo que sepan cada raza y luego conquistarlas.

Cress: Concuerdo con eso, pero no pretendo compartir el mandato del nuevo imperio. Una vez controlemos el universo dividiremos el imperio entre los tres--para luego añadir para si mismo-- solo que luego los eliminare y me quedare con todo jujuju.

Celery: Si lo ponen asi no puedo más que darles la razon... pero los matare y todo sera mio insectos-- penso el forzudo guerrero.

Demian (pensando): Me importa un bledo el universo, los usare para destruir Zefir y luego ya vere que hago...

La campaña de los saiyayins por el espacio dio inicio, partieron del desolado planetoide que se suponia debia ser su planeta Vejitasei para partir a un lejano rincon del universo, el sistema Serendipity.

Bramble: Corazoncitos no les parece un poco lejos???

Cauliflow: Si jefes esto es algo inutil!

Lettuce: Lamento hacerlo pero concuerdo con ellos...

Cress: Guarden silencio que esto tiene u proposito. ¿Quieren aprender trucos nuevos? Pues eso es lo que haremos...

Wort: En serio, y que aprenderemos alla?

Celery: Es algo llamado la fusion espiritual.

Legumen: Ehhh jefecito eso no me parece muy explicito

Celery: Que diablos dices insecto?

Demian: Yo... les explicare. 

Todos miraron atentos al chico saiyayin mientras daba las explicaciones tal como una vez las escucho en Zefir. En ese lejano sistema existia una raza muy avanzada en tecnicas de combate y podia decirse que eran los maestros de los Zefirianos, no eran muy poderosos pero sus habilidades eran enormes. Eran una antigua raza condenada a desaparecer por no haberse podido reproducir en varias decadas, y por eso legaban sus tecnicas a unos pocos elegidos por lo general de Zefir. Entre las tecnicas de que tenian conocimiento estaban la fusion y la fusion espiritual, ademas de tecnicas para concentrar la energia en un solo punto y aumentar el poder de golpe.

Wort: Eso es increible--dijo atonito una vez el joven saiya termino su exposición.

Legumen: Asi que con esa fusion uniremos nuestros cuerpos y seremos muchisimos mas poderosos?

Bramble: Muy impresionante pero con quien me fusionare yo?

Cress: Ya buscaremos una chica guerrera y alguien adecuado para cada uno de nosotros...

Estas palabras resultarian profeticas en un futuro no muy lejano...

* * *

Dos años despues la flotilla saiyayin habia entrenado en el planeta principal del sistema Serendipity, los lideres de estos amables seres no tuvieron reparos en entrenar a los "amables y de buenas intenciones" jovenes. Fueron burlados por el Ki extrañamente bondadoso que desprendia el aura de los saiyayins, pero todo fue una farsa montada por Demian y Cress para impedir que sus subordinados o Celery mostraran sus intenciones. Pero cuando salian del planeta los saiyayins no solo se llevaron el fruto de su entrenamiento sino ademas un "tip de informacion" muy importante, en un enorme planeta llamado Namekusei vivian unos seres que poseian las Esferas del Dragon. Estas eran siete esferas que una vez reunidas concedian casi cualquier deseo a quien las invocaba, incluso revivian a los muertos. En agradecimiento de esta util información los "buenos" saiyayins se despiedieron del laneta como debian...

Demian: Adios benefactores de los Zefirianos... **DARK DRAGON WAVE HA!!!!**

El muchacho empezo a girar los brazos en direcciones opuestas, se cruzaban unos frente al otro en su trayecto y eran rodeados de un halo obscuro y brillante a un mismo tiempo. Luego junto sus manos al lado de su cuerpo mientras una esfera de energia crecia entre ellas, luego las coloco al frente y la esfera de energia se separo levemente de sus manos y en un ultimo movimiento Demian se cruzo de brazos para posteriormente separarlos dejandolos extendidos a los costados. La esfera se expandio convirtiendose en cientos de ondas de enrgia que empezaron a arrasar cual ola la superficie el planeta, que segundos despues desaparecia sin dejar rastro alguno y al menos los pobres y amables ancianos no tuvieron que sufrir el dolor al momento de morir.

Cress: Hermosos fuegos artificiales amigo Demian!--exclamo con una ladina sonrisa el guerrero.

Celery: Lindo, no lo puedo negar. Es genial cuando un planeta desaparece y tu lo hiciste con estilo.--solto entre carcajadas en inmenso saiyayin.

Demian: gracias-- dijo con una mirada sombria y una cinica sonrisa el joven-- me alegra que les gustara.

Los otros saiyas simplemente estayaron en vitores al destructor del planeta, estaban gratamente sorprendidos por la fria acitutd de uno de sus dirigentes. Solo Bramble miro un tanto extrañada al chico, pues no penso que haria algo asi. Ella lo hizo con el planeta que conquisto pero hubo circunstancias, no es que no le gustara matar pero no queria ser tan despiadada.

Lettuce: Que vamos a hacer ahora, cual es el proximo objetivo?

Cauliflow: Iremos a Namekusei jefes?

Cress: Asi sera, esas esferas me dejaron muy intrigado. Pero se me ocurre una idea...

Celery: Puedo adivinarlo Cress? Solo iremos nosotros tres no es cierto?--dijo señalando a su interlocutor y a Demian.

Cress: Exacto, lo mejor es que los más "bondadosos" de nosotros vayamos a Namek. Pero te falto nombrar a Bramble, ella viene con nosotros.

Bramble: Como diga Lord Cress.

Wort: Y cual es la razon de eso Lord Cress? ¿Que haremos nosotros mientras tanto?

Celery: Basta con las preguntas, ademas sientanse bien pues les daremos una licencia.

Legumen: Una licencia? ¿Para ir a donde señor?

Celery: No lo imaginas? No pense que fueras tan idiota Legumen...

Demian: Tendran permiso de destruir unos cuantos planetas y conquistar los que tengan buen ambiente. Subyugar razas y empezar a construir el nuevo imperio saiyayin.

Los cuatro saiyayins de permiso: REALLY!? Got to be kidding!

Cress: No, asi es estaran libres de hacer lo que quieran y cuando les llamemos se reuniran con nosotros y ciertas coordenadas, para asi partir a la tierra. Despues de conquistar ese pequeño planeta iniciaremos el dominio de la galaxia del Oeste y seguiremos con la del Sur y la del Este.

Demian: Limitense a esta Galaxia por favor, no queremos que nos dejen sin diversion. 

* * *

**Fake the Namekuseijins**

Una vez dadas las ordenes, o mejor dicho las reglas del juego que tendrian los cuatro saiyayins de avanzada, los tres lideres y la chica saiyayin partieron en una nave que robaron a los extintos habitantes de Serendipity hacia el planeta Namek. El viaje seria de alrededor de dos meses, y durante esos meses debian permanecer en esa nave. Esa era una situación un tanto extraña pues los tres hombres saiyas eran muy distintos entre si aunque tuvieran cosas en comun, la joven Bramble seria el arbitro en ese lugar o eso creia ella. Luego de los dos meses no hubo ningun lio en particular, los cuatro apenas se dirigieron la palabra. Solo hubo algunas bromas entre lo hombres acerca de la bella chica, pero ella era distante con ellos a pesar de los lascivos comentarios con los que les respondia a las bromas, ellos no tenian ni idea de porque era ella asi. A pocas horas para el aterrizaje se divisaba ya el norme planeta que estaba plagado de vegetación y ciudades de un pulcro color blanco.

El aterrizaje se produjo en una zona aislada de las ciudades y una vez aterrizaron los saiyas descendieron de la nave y observaron su entorno. Habian cientos de arboles y extensiones enormes de mar a los costados de la isla, pronto se elevaron sobre el suelo y activaron sus rastreadores. No era que los necesitaran pues sentian el ki, pero no habian perdido la costumbre. Volaron raudos a un nivel cercano del agua creando asi surcos por donde pasaban, pronto llegaron a una ciudad llena de sujetos verdes con antenas que les miraron curiosos.

Demian: Hola habitantes de namek--dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

Cress: Mis saludos desde el espacio namekuseijins, somos hombres del espacio y queremos hablar con su lider.

????: Y quienes son ustedes paa pedir eso--dijo un fornido joven namek dando un paso al frente.

???2: Calma, no debemos tratar asi a los visitantes, no te apresures Garlick*ª. ¿Que desean caballeros?

Celery: Gracias venerable anciano, nosotros veniamos a pedirles ayuda en algo.

???2: Mi nombre es Dartel, y que favor necesitaban?

Bramble: señor Dartel veniamos a pedirles las esferas del dragon

Dartel: me temo que eso no es posible señorita, al menos no inmediatamente.

Demian: a que se refiere?

Garlick: deben enfrentar algunas pruebas antes de ello, a eso se refiere.

Cress: estamos dispuestos a afrontarlas pues nos es urgente usar sus esferas

Dartel: las pruebas son para demostrar que son dignos de usarlas, y estas son de coraje, de fortaleza, de espiritu y de bondad. Los seis ancianos custodios los probaran y si pasan cada prueba podran ver al patriarca y este les dara la septima esfera y podran pedir sus deseos.

Celery: deseos?

Garlick: las esferas cumplen tres deseos forastero...

Bramble: Ahh conque de eso se trata, bueno esta bien. ¿Y donde encontramos al primer anciano? 

Dartel: estan ante él mis jovenes amigos--dijo jovialmente el anciano que al no ver malas intenciones en los saiyayins no dudo en darles la oportunidad de hacer las pruebas.

Demian: Entonces venerable anciano, cuando usted los disponga iniciaremos la primera prueba.

Dartel: no te apresures muchacho, primero acompáñenme. Les daremos alimentos, nosotros no comemos pero estamos preparados para atender visitantes como ustedes.

Cress: se lo agradeceríamos mucho señor...

* * *

Luego de comer a la manera saiyayin ante los sorprendidos habitantes de namek los saiyayins se aprestaron a cumplir con la primera de las pruebas que les tocaba enfrentar. Esta primera prueba era de coraje y consistia en cruzar el centro de un volcan activo sin recurrir al vuelo en ningun momento. El encargado de pasar esta prueba fue Celery que inmediatamente se despojo de su armadura protectora y su camiseta, dejando descubierto su musculoso torso. Obviamente la prueba fue fácilmente superada por el habil saiyayin, pues habia enfrentado pruebas similares en su planeta de crianza. Luego de las despedidas y las indicaciones los cuatro saiyas partieron a la siguiente aldea namek; luego de dos horas de vuelo llegaron a la siguiente aldea.

Celery: Buenas!

Cress: Se encuentra alguien aquí?

????3: Les estabamos esperando jovenes

Demian: ¿Hum? Vaya ustedes son una raza extraña ¿Acaso leen la mente tambien?

????4: Un poco, mi amigo alienigena, un poco -dijo entre risas un hombre de mediana edad, muy fornido y verde... como todos los demas.

Bramble: Mis respetos señores -dijo por ultimo la joven y bella saiyayin.

Esa revelación de las capacidades de los Namekuseijin para leer las mentes amosco a todos los saiyas que de inmediato entendieron que debian ser muy cautos en el planeta y no dejar salir ningun pensamiento malvado. En efecto debian ser "buenos", y gracias a lo aprendido en Zefir y más tarde en Serendipity les fue posible ocultar sus intenciones más seriamente.

????3: Disculpen la falta d eeducación mis niños, mi nombre es Addu.

????4: Jajaja asi es, mi buen amigo tiene nombre de demonio. Y su servidor tambien para nuestra desventura pues me llamo Bathym.

Celery: ¿Ah, no entiendo señores?

Addu: Lo que este torpe giganton quiere decir es que nuestros nombres son nombres de demonios en la demoniologia de un pueblo lejano, los seres humanos de la tierra. Nos enteramos de esto hace decenas de año por casualidad y desde entonces este viejo loco y yo bromeamos con nuestros nombres.

Bathym: Asi es mis amigos, jajaja ¿Pero que se ha creido este anciano impertinente para burlarse de mi? Solo por ser el venerable anciano de esta población no tiene derecho de tratarme asi jajajaja -dijo entre carcajadas el bonachon hombre.

Cress: Apreciamos sus atenciones y humor amigos, pero si no es molestia nos gustaria ir al grano pues necesitamos urgentemente las esferas.

Demian: Si señores, no queremos ser groseros pero tenemos una grave emergencia y a cada momento se agrava más y más -dijo el Saiya con un verdadero semblante de preocupación, que fue imitado por sus acompañantes. Eso hizo cambiar inmediatamente el semblante de los divertidos ancianos, que tomaron un actitud seria y recatada ante la evidente preocupación de los saiyayins. 

Addu: comprendemos la situación jovenes, asi que muy a nuestro pesar nos saltaremos las formalidades e iremos directo al grano pues veo que es verdaderamente urgente que pidan sus deseos.

Bathym: tienes razon anciano estos chicos estan urgidos de nuestra ayuda y no podemos negarselas. Dare el parte a la ciudad de que la prueba iniciara y que deben evacuarla inmediatamente.

Acto seguido ambos ancianos levantaron vuelo y el más fornido y joven cargo una gran esfera de energia y la lanzo directo a una de las cupulas donde habia ubicada una escuela. Los cuatro saiyayines quedaron pasmados ante la acción del anciano y se miraron unos a otros, Demian miro repentinamente hacia el anciano que sonreia de extraña manera. 

- Cress deten ese ataque pronto! -grito Demian a su compañero

- De inmediato- acto seguido el poderoso Demian paso de un salto a supersaiyayin y se coloco ante el potentisimo ataque del anciano y coloco sus manos para retenerlo.

El poder del ataque era asombroso y rayos de luz se despedian en todas direcciones; los otros saiyayines no podian creer el nivel de ese ataque y mucho mas cuando fue lanzado a tal velocidad. Cress jadeaba y apretaba las mandibuas tratando de contener el inmenso poder del anciano, los otros saiyayines se transformaron en SSJ y fueron a ayudar a Cress, entre todos desviaron la bla hacia el espacio y Cress pasando a SSJ2 lanzo una onda energetica que hizo estallar a la esfera en el espacio antes de que afectara a algun otro planeta.

-¿Que rayos estan pensando ancianos locos? -dijo molestisimo Celery mirando desafiante a los Namekuseijins que aterrizaban en ese momento.

-Es cierto, estan desquiciados ese ataque habria matado a todos en esta ciudad, ademas de quias destruir este planeta-dijo bramble bastante enfadada tambien.

-Calma chicos -dijo Cress- esa era la prueba de los ancianos para probar no se que, quizas nuestro valor que ya fue probado en el poblado anterior, o mas precisamente nuestra bondad.

-Más precisamente su bondad y trabajo de equipo jovencitos -dijo el anciano Addu.

-Y pasaron con honores mis amigos jajajaja -rio el poderoso Bathym.

-Eso fue arriesgado señores y su poder es tremendo, tuvimos que intervenir nosotros cuatro transformados en supersaiyayins para desviar ese poder, lo cual quiere decir que su nivel es cercano al SSJ2, mucho más que los namekus del poblado anterior -dijo Demian

-Es increible su poder señores, pense que podria contenerlo como supersaiya pero no basto, son ustedes muy especiales -le halago Cress

-Eso jovencito -dijo con una media sonrisa Addu- se debe a que los namekus nos dividimos en tres familias la guerrera, la normal y la del dragon,a demas de los cruces entre familias. La familia guerrera tiene grandes poderes en combate y algunos magicos, la familia del dragon es modesta en poder de combate pero es excesivamente poderosa en la magia y crea las esferas del dragon, y la comun tiene un nivel moderado de poder tanto magico como de combate pero es más habil en la inventiva -culmino el anciano.

-Y el anciano Addu aqui a su lado es de la familia guerrera asi como su servidor que lamenta haber arriesado sus vidas -dijo Bathym arrepentido con los muchachos saiyas.

-No se preocupe señor, en realidad me gusto el reto y me gustaria algo de sparring con ustedes -dijo Demian

-No, no chico, sabemos perfectamente que ustedes tienen mucho poder oculto y esas transformaciones lo demuestran y aun queremos vivir unos años más jajajaja- dijo Bathym

-De aqui en más les restan cuatro pruebas mis amigos, asi que vayan y cumplanlas que sabemos que pueden; tomen la esfera de 5 estrellas -dijo Addu

-Con eso ya tenemos la de dos y la de cinco estrellas, esto es genial!-dijo entusiasmada Bramble

Dicho esto los cuatro saiyas desaparecieron volando de alli a gran velocidad hacia el siguiente poblado nameku. Luego de tres dias en el planeta y superar pruebas de valor, ingenio, entrega, fe, trabajo de equipo, coraje, bondad y honor los saiyas al fin viajaron ante la presencia del gran patriarca de namek y al comparecer ante él se encontraron con una imponente presencia. El Anciano Patriarca era de un tamaño descomunal y su poder se sentia distinto al de todos los namek; los seis ancianos que alli estaban reunidos les explicaron a los cuatro saiyas que el patriarca era una rara mezcla entre las tres familias distintas del planeta.

El Ki que sentian los saiyas desde el anciano parecia salir a oleadas y era sobrecogedor, por lo que pudieron calcular el Patriarca era incluso más fuerte que un SSJ2; la unica forma de vencerlo era como SSJ3 si llegaban a pelear contra él. Aun asi no entendian porque se sentian asi ante su presencia. Demian se sintio nervioso pues aquel poder podria leer facilmente a traves de su fachada mental; miro a Cress y este asintio pues en efecto el anciano era una amenaza. Bramble se sentia temblar ante el anciano y a Celery se le acelero el corazon.

-Holas mis jovenes amigos; veo que teneis inumerables pesares en sus corazones y un gran problema -dijo jovial el anciano-¿Quereis contarme de que se trata? ¿No? Pues no hay problema; les felicito por su excelente trabajo al pasar las pruebas que les impusimos. Disculpen a mis hijos por ello pero es la manera de comprobar que se es digno de usar el poder de las Dragon Balls. No se mi mis hijos les explicaron pero yo soy el creador de las esferas y su fuerza esta ligada a la mia, ellas cumplen deseos en la medida de los poderes de su creador y de acuerdo a la sespeficicaciones que se hacen al momento de su creación. Las esferas de Namek pueden cumplir un numero de tres deseos y pueden incluso revivir a los muertos; pueden otorgar inmortalidad parcial pero no permitimos la realización de esos deseos por su potencial peligrosidad y por el hecho de que el fin natual de la vida es la muerte y eso no puede ser cambiado. Leyendo las mentes de mis hijos e visto que son ustedes dignos de obtener los deseos pero desde aqui veoque hay algo que afecta sus corazones. Confiare en ustedes como lo han hecho mis hijos -dijo el anciano sin terminar la frase, y realizo un giño parcial hacia Demian. Tomo la DB de una estrella y la hizo flotar hasta donde estaban el saiyayin.

-Muchas gracias Gran Patriarca -dijeron a coro los saiyas haciendo una reverencia ostensible ante el anciano 

-Ahora permitannos explicaros nuestro primer deseo, pues no deseamos usar los otros sin saber la situación actual de nuestro planeta que pudo haber cambiado y hacer el deseo a la ligera seria un error -aclaro Cress

-Asi es, de modo que nuestro primer deseo debe permitirnos usar los otros dos en cualquier momento -dijo la chica Bramble.

-Comprendo mis queridos visitantes humanos,es decir, requieren poder pedir los otros deseos incluso desde su hogar. Bueno creo que es posible, el deseo sera que ustedes cuatro puedan pedir los dos deseos restantes al Dios Dragon desde cualquier lugar del universo con solo pronunciarlo? -dijo el sabio Anciano 

-Exactamente señor -dijo Demian

-Asi se hara -sentencio el Patriarca.

La invocación fue llevada a cabo y Porunga le dios dragon de Namek aparecio asombrando tremendamente a los jovenes. El poder que sentian desde el dragon era similar al del patriarca pero de una naturaleza distinta, como etereo, fuera de este universo. El deseo fue realizado en la lengua Namek y asi mismo fue cumplido; con ciertas palabras que les fueron explicadas a los saiyas ahora podrian usar los otros dos deseos sin importar donde estuvieran en el universo.

* * *

Una vez terminada la misión los saiyas escaparon del planeta a toda velocidad y comprendieron que estuvieron cerca de ser descubiertos y ademas derrotados pues esa civilización no era nada debil. Demian se sintio como en Zefir donde sabria que por mas esfuerzos que hiciera no ganaria solo. Quizas con la ayuda del grupo entero la cosa seria distinta; pero era mejor ser agradecido pues gracias a los Namek ellso estaban rumbo a crear su imperio y consumar su venganza.

Era la hora de viajar a la Tierra a buscar a Kakarott, y ver que beneficio podrian sacar de esa civilización. Mientras la comitiva de cuatro saiyas viajaba el resto del grupo realizaba crueles matanzas, decenas de munods empezaron a desaparecer durante la mision en Namek. En solo una semana billones de personas murieron bajo la bota de hierro de los temibles saiyayins de otra dimensión, y ante esta tremenda amenaza que empezo a desequilibrar a las multiples dimensiones y universos paralelos que existen.

El peligro inminente llevo al guardian del equilibrio universal, el gran Kaio KibitoShin a llamar a los unicos seres que podrian evitar que la Tierra de esta dimension desapareciera, pues su vinculo con la Tierra de la otra dimensión era tan cercano que su destrucción podria rasgar la barrera de la realidad y conducir a la destrucción de todas las dimensiones. Este riesgo inminente solo podia ser contenido por el saiyayin que habia salvado multiples veces al mundo y el universo; ademas de su grupo. Son Goku, Vegeta, Son Gohan, Piccoro y el resto de los guerreros Z deberian enfrentar la nueva amenaza que se cernia sobre ellos.

* * *

Siguiente

**Notas del Autor: **Porque el *ª muy simple, se me acabo la imaginación para los nombres y le puse el nombre del villano Garlick a el joven guerrero namek. Ahh los nombres de los dos siguientes ancianos al del pobaldo de Garlick son en efecto nombres de demonios, el primero es un dios Babilonico muy perverso y el otro es un Duque de las regiones infernales que comanda treinta legiones de demonios (pretty good ha?). Ahora hubo un cambio del estilo guion al narrativo en pleno episodio y eo es debido a que el estilo guion limita un poco al expresión y sinceramente me aburri de el y no lo utilizare probablemente más nunca al escribir. 


End file.
